


Starting Over

by Konfessor2U



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Broken Rick Grimes, Kid Fic, M/M, Negan takes care of Rick, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: Negan is pissed he has to sit next to a man with a fucking baby on his flight home. Lucky for him the man has got the most beautiful blue eyes.An extremely broken Rick needs help, and Negan is sweet on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck traffic, fuck slow people going through security that clearly have never been to the airport before, and fuck the flight attendant at the gate that gave him shit for being the last to board the plane. Negan shoved his way to his assigned seat at the back of the plane, grumbling as a sharp elbow smacked his thigh. Another moody flight attendant took his duffle bag and stowed it 5 rows behind his seat, which would make retrieving it once they landed in Charleston the biggest pain in the fucking ass.

To add to the frustration, a young 20 something was already sitting in his seat, leaning across the aisle and chatting animatedly with her friends.

“Excuse me, I’m in 17D.”

She looked at him, shocked that someone would be addressing her. “Oh, like, which one is 17D?”

“The one you are sitting in.” He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, glancing up again at the little cartoon seating chart.

She laughed loudly and asked him to take her assigned seat by the window. He agreed, despite being 6’3”, because he was a nice fucking person. He hadn’t even noticed the person sitting in the middle seat until the man finally stood up in the aisle to let him in. When he stood up straight, he was met with the brightest blue eyes. They were distracting and gorgeous. He smiled at the man, apologizing for making him get up, even though it wasn’t his fault. Why was he apologizing?

As he was dropping into the window seat, he heard the tiniest little peep, and that is when he noticed the baby in the man’s arms. Negan was silently cursing the day, of course he would be unlucky enough to sit right next to a fucking baby. It would probably cry the entire flight, so much for napping.

 _“On behalf of the captain and flight crew this morning, we’d like to welcome you to flight 1350 with service to Charleston, SC.  Sit back and relax as we prepare for departure.  Weather in Atlanta today is favorable for take off, with winds from…”_ Negan didn’t listen to the rest, just put on his headphones and selected a playlist that he could sleep to.

As the plane was taxiing, he risked a glance at his blue eyed, hot dad neighbor. The baby was flailing its arms from under a blanket, but relatively quiet, and the father’s face was solemn. Reflective maybe. Every time the baby fussed even a little bit, the man would alternate between the pacifier clipped to his plaid button up shirt, or a small bottle of milk.

Negan slept for 10 minutes maximum, and spent the remaining 30 minutes pondering what the hot dad was thinking about. Was he travelling alone? How in fucking hell was this baby so quiet? He could hear another baby wailing up at the front of the plane, and suddenly he felt lucky to be sitting next to this particular one.

As the plane was making its final descent into Charleston, he started packing up his things. The hot dad was now burping the baby over his right shoulder, putting Negan dangerously within the vomiting splash zone. Nevertheless, he smiled at the kid anyway, and received the biggest grin in return, accompanied with a giggle/hiccup. The hot dad lifted the kid away from his shoulder and back to his lap, seeing that Negan was staring at them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burp her right in your direction. Not a lot of space here.” Negan was speechless for a moment, the man’s southern drawl was sweet and smooth as honey, and damn if that didn’t turn him on.

“It’s fine. She just had the biggest smile on her face. It was freakin' adorable. She’s a happy baby.”

“Yeah, she is. She is a happy baby.” The dad made a face at the girl who scrunched up her own face and broke into tiny huffs of laughter.

“Gotta be honest with you, I thought she would scream the whole damn way.” The man smiled at Negan and bounced the girl on his knee, kissing and blowing raspberries at her.

“You and me both, I’m glad she was quiet.”

“She really is a cute kid. Got beautiful eyes like her daddy. How old is she?” Negan immediately regretted making the comment, but the man didn’t seem to mind much. He only smiled, a small bloom of color rose to his cheeks.

“Four months.”

The plane landed and as soon as they pulled up to the gate, the plane was a flurry of people rushing to get their bags. Negan noticed the hot dad next to him struggling to get the diaper bag out from the seat in front of him and hold the girl at the same time.

“Here, let me help you with that.” What he really meant was for the man to let him grab the bag for him, but instead he got a lap full of a giggly baby girl. Tiny hands reached up to brush his beard. He froze, having a mini freak out. He and Lucille had wanted children together, but she couldn’t, they couldn’t. His heart broke a little bit staring down in awe at the fragile, beautiful girl in his lap. “Hello, princess,” he whispered to her.

“Oh damn, I’m sorry. She is used to strangers, I didn’t even think.” He takes her back, balancing her on one knee, and the bag on the other.

“It’s ok. Just surprised me. I’m Negan.” He’d offer a hand to shake, if the other man had one to spare.

“Rick. And this is Judith.” Judith seemed to respond with a little gurgle and spit filled raspberry.

It was their turn to exit the plane, and Negan offered to grab Rick’s bag from the overhead bin and carry it out for him. Rick had accepted, grateful if not a little embarrassed at not being able to handle it all himself.

Negan was happy to help Rick, if it meant that he got to spend a few more minutes with him. Without talking, they made their way to the passenger pick up area as neither had any bags to collect from the carousel. Once outside in the fresh air, they put their bags down on a bench. Negan was surprised to realize that he really didn’t want to say goodbye.

“So, Rick. Where do you live then?” He shoved both hands into the pockets of his jeans, shrugging his shoulders, and leaning back against a pillar. 

“Atlanta.” He admitted with a small laugh. He kissed Judith on her soft head and rocked her a bit, the girl was just starting to fall asleep.

“Ok, so just visiting? Where are you staying?”

“I’m not.” Rick cleared his throat. “I’m not visiting. We’re moving to Charleston.”

Negan was surprised, and kind of impressed. “Well, shit, Rick. You moved cities with just a diaper bag and a little wheelie suitcase?”

“We don’t have much.” Rick shrugged, his face heating up. “I gotta get a taxi. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for helping.” He shouldered the diaper bag and carried Judith in one arm, and grabbed for the handle of the suitcase with the other.

“Hey, wait. I didn’t mean anything by it. Honestly, I’m fuckin’ impressed.” Negan ran a hand over his lips, feeling his beard scratch under his rough hands. What the hell was he doing? “I just meant, I have a place you could stay if you don’t already have one. It’s downtown, really close to King street. I usually rent it as an Airbnb, young people love that shit, and I stay there whenever I’m in town.”

Rick made a face that shifted from distrust to surprise, and then his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He was contemplating why a stranger would offer this, and what the price might be. He looked away and to the ground next to them, unsure if he should just walk away right now.

“I’m fucking up already. I can tell I freaked you out. I get it, you got a kid to look out for too.” Negan started to write his number on the back of his boarding pass, but a hand on his forearm stopped him. 

“No, I’m sorry. Yeah, I’d like to stay there. At least until tomorrow? I have a few appointments for apartment viewings tomorrow. Then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Sure thing, Rick. You’ll still want my number though.” Negan winked at him and enjoyed the flush creep up Rick’s neck. He finished writing his number and handed the boarding pass to him. “I’ll call a cab.”

 

The ride was quiet. Rick watched the buildings go by out his window and Negan alternated from watching Judith, asleep in the car seat provided by the driver, and watching Rick. Had he really just invited a stranger and his kid into his home? He hadn’t opened up to anyone in a long time, not since his wife died. He figured that he would try really hard not to overthink things and just go with the flow. It would only be for a few days, and even after that, if they get along, maybe they could stay in touch. Hell, he didn’t even know if Rick wanted to be friends. He felt like a whiney, pining, fucking teenager.

He watched Rick gather Judith from the car seat, and only then did the thought occur to him that Rick must have been so desperate to accept an offer from a complete stranger to stay with him. Negan doesn’t think that he would have accepted an offer like that. He probably would have told himself to go fuck off.

His house was a three-story semi-detached unit on Morris street, with a garage on the street level and little balconies on each level complete with ceiling fans to help dissipate the southern heat. The front door lead to a small set of stairs up into the living room and kitchen area.

“There are two bedrooms on the second floor, with a full bath. Take your pick. I have the master on the third floor.” Negan dropped his bags on the couch and started opening the window blinds and adjusting the air conditioning. “A group of girls rented this place last weekend. Think they left it pretty clean actually, but I’ll just have to change the bedding and stuff.”

“Thanks. I would murder someone for a shower right now.” Rick said dryly.

“Oh yeah, go on up. I can watch the little princess while you shower if you want me to. I don’t mind. I just need to make some phone calls. Want some coffee?” 

Rick moaned, and Negan stood frozen in place at the sink. _Fucking shit, that was hot as hell_. “Yes, please.” Rick proceeded to change Judith’s diaper on the couch, seemingly unaware of Negan’s reaction to his moan of pleasure.

“Right.”

He traded Rick a mug full of fresh, hot coffee and took Judith. The girl immediately dropped her head to his shoulder, her fingers in her mouth. Rick smiled and stroked a hand down her back and for a moment his fingers lingered on Negan’s arm. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Rick. We’ll be right here. Won’t we princess?” He poured himself a cup of coffee and stood at the kitchen counter, swaying back and forth lightly. For a moment, it felt normal, felt like he had known Rick forever, and this was his life. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the hallway. He decided that he really liked what he saw.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed his assistant, Dwight. “Hey D, I have a few things I need you to pick up for me.”

“Sure thing, Boss. What is it?” Negan rattled off a list of things; a crib, play pen, baby gate, stroller, highchair, baby food, diapers, bedding and blankets, and a few toys. He threw in a quick breakfast order while he was at it. Dwight would just think it was for some bigwig client staying at one of their properties, so he didn’t say anything at all. He just told Negan he would be there in about an hour after confirming that he meant to bring it to Morris street.

 

Rick came down from his shower looking like a new man with his beard trimmed, hair slicked back, wet curls dampening the collar of his fresh button up. “Thank you so much for all this, Negan. How much do I owe you for staying here for the night?”

Negan held a hand up to tell Rick to be quiet, then pointed at the sleeping child on his chest. He was laid back on the couch with Judith sleeping peacefully on her stomach, her head turned to the side, and looking like she belonged there. “Don’t think on it, Rick. Though, you could start off by getting me another cup of coffee. Don’t wanna disturb the princess here.” 

Rick brought over two fresh mugs of coffee and sat next to Negan on the couch. “I’m glad she is sleeping. She didn’t sleep well last night, or on the plane. I think she could sense how nervous I was about leaving Atlanta.”

“This may be way too fucking personal, but what are you running from?” They were whispering, heads tipped back on the cushy headrest, faces turned toward each other to hear better. It was surreal how normal this whole thing felt to Negan, sitting this close to Rick, holding his child. His chest got tight with the feeling as he watched Rick’s face go through a range of emotions again. He was really terrible at hiding what was going on in his head.

“I’m not running from anything.” Rick was staring at the ceiling, throat exposed and Negan could him swallow heavily.

“Rick, that was the worst fucking lie I’ve ever heard, and I’ve heard a lot of ‘em.”

“I have people in Atlanta, good people. But I can’t live in that city anymore, not with how everyone else looks at me. They all understand that.”

Negan hummed quietly to say he was listening. The two of them just sat there sipping coffee for the next half hour until the quiet was rocked by Dwight crashing through the front door, arms full of plastic Target bags. Judith stirred and fussed as the sudden noise.

“Hey boss, got the things you asked for. I mean, it was all pretty fucking weird, but I found it all. Why all the baby shit?” He placed the bags on the living room floor, and ran a hand though his long blonde hair as he stood. And that is when he finally noticed Rick, and then Judith on Negan’s lap.

“What the fuck?”

“That ain’t a way to greet someone D. This is Rick and his baby girl, Princess Judith. Say hello. Rick, this is my closest friend and assistant Dwight.” Negan stood and walked over to Dwight waiting for him to respond.

Dwight tipped his head towards Rick and gave a little wave. “Hello.”

“Good man.” Negan clapped his hand on Dwight’s shoulder then handed Judith off to Rick. “I’ll help you with the rest of the stuff, brother.”

 

Once Dwight and Negan were out the door, Rick went straight to the bags to investigate. He sat on the floor, in complete shock at finding tiny jars of baby food, and various baby toys and other related items. Negan had his assistant buy all this? For him? Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and it was finally hitting him that had left everyone, and everything he had ever known back in Atlanta, but by some miracle he met someone that cared enough to do this for him despite meeting only hours ago. Rick stayed on the floor hugging Judith as the two others brought in multiple large boxes. Crib, high chair, stroller, play pen, and some walker thing with toys on the front of it. He was speechless.

He barely heard Dwight say goodbye and he startled when Negan crouched down next to him. “Hey. You wanna tell me what these are about?” Negan reached to wipe a tear from Rick’s cheek.

“You bought all this for Judith?” Negan just smiled at him. “Why? How much is all this? How am I going to repay you? I-I-I need to find a job, I don’t have much. I only have what I brought for first month’s rent and some things here and there. I can’t--”

“Shhh, shh, shh, Rick, quiet. Yes, I bought it for your little Princess. And fuck, honestly, I did it because damn, you seem like you could really use the help.” 

“It’s too much.” Rick shrugged him off. “You barely know me.” Rick pulled Judith in closer, kissing her head and burying his nose in her soft hair.

“That’s true.” Negan stood and started pulling out the pack n’ play from the box and unfolding it. He took a clean sheet from the hallway closet and covered the mattress on the bottom. “And I’ve never done something like this for anyone before either. Must be those beautiful baby blues of yours.”

Rick flushed in embarrassment at the compliment. He stood and place Judith in the play pen where she cooed happily. “Well, thank you, Negan. This was very unexpected. You are helping me more than you could ever know. I don’t even know how to start to thank you.”

“You can start by eating something, I had D get us breakfast too.” Rick nodded started in on the breakfast burrito that Negan handed him, and moaned a little at the first bite. For the second time that morning, Negan was caught off guard by the sound of it. He was staring at Rick, his mouth open and burrito halfway to his mouth. It took everything in him to not make a lewd comment about the moan. Oh, he wanted to. In fact, he wanted to make Rick make that sound himself. When Rick turned to Negan and caught him staring, his face flushed all over again. And Negan coughed and turn his back to the counter.

“So, you need a job in Charleston? What did you do in Atlanta?”

“Sheriff’s department.”

“Hot diggity dog, you were a cop? Shit, don’t tell me I have a sheriff in my house right now?”

Rick shook his head, “Just a deputy.”

“Just a deputy.” Negan repeated, then whistled long and low. “Tough job I bet. Are the departments around here hiring? You get a transfer?” 

Rick was silent, but he shook his head. He cleaned up all the wrappers and napkins from their breakfast and then stood with his hands on his hips, one hip cocked, and watching Judith shake a toy in her tiny fist. “Things haven’t been… right. I haven’t been right. In the head, since…” He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “since…” he couldn’t finish.

“It’s ok, Rick. You don’t need to explain to me. Not if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just hard for me to talk about.” _And I’m a complete stranger_ , Negan thought.

“Yeah, I gathered. I’ve got my own fucking demons, that's for damn sure. I’m all ears when you do want to share. Consider me friend numero uno here in Charleston.”

Rick nodded. “I should feed Judith and actually put her down for a real nap.” He started in on the other boxes of baby things. This was going to take most of the day to assemble. Sighing heavily, he sat on the floor and pulled out the pieces of the crib. “Hey, do you have any tools for these?”

Negan brought him an entire tool box before explaining he needed to head into his office for a while. “Also, my grocery delivery should be here by 11, help yourself. See ya in a bit, deputy Rick” And with a gentle brush of his hand across Rick’s shoulders, he was gone.

 

After the crib was done and set up in the bedroom upstairs. Rick worked on the highchair next so he could fed Judith. He played with her for a while after, then brought her up for a change and a nap. He was pleased to find that Dwight had even picked up a baby monitor. He marveled at what Negan must do for a living to have such a thoughtful and thorough friend and assistant.

He figured that he should feel guilty about snooping around the rest of the house, but he was curious to find out more about the man who had offered to help him without asking for anything in return. His law enforcement brain was throwing out red flags everywhere, but ignored it for now. He needed the help and if he was honest, he liked Negan. When he didn't find anything particularly interesting, he figured that it was probably because Negan usually rented the place so had very little personal things out. 

Rick sat on a little white wicker chair on the second-floor balcony, thinking back on the last 8 or 9 hours. It was strange to think that when he got on that plane in Atlanta this morning, he didn’t even know Negan. It really felt like he had known him forever, and being around him was easy and familiar. He wondered if he felt the same way about it. Negan was attractive, his salt and paper hair and grey beard looked good on him, and yeah, he had a foul month on him, but he had been nothing but generous and welcoming. Too generous. 

 

When Negan came back he stood in a doorway a few moments, taking in the way his house currently looked. Empty boxes from baby stuff, Judith kicking her feet and babbling nonsense in her pack n’ play, and some silly cartoon playing on the TV. Rick was pacing in the kitchen on the phone with someone. It felt good to come home to an actual home, and not just an empty house. It’s the fullest his heart had felt in long, long time. Taking a deep breath, he scooped up Judith and she giggled at him, fingers grabbing for his beard.

“Hey there, darlin’. You look well rested. Did daddy blue eyes finally get you to sleep?” he blew a raspberry at her belly and she wailed in laughter again. Negan smiled and looked over to Rick, who had stopped talking and was staring at him with the oddest look on his face, phone still to his ear.

“Yeah, I’m here Maggie, I’m sorry. Just got distracted. Yeah, I promise, we are fine. And really, I’m ok.” Rick was still watching Negan with Judith as he was listening. “I’ll be careful. Yeah. I love you guys. Talk soon.” He hung up and walked over to Negan, still with an odd smile, like he was surprised and couldn’t believe, but liked what he was seeing anyway. “Why do you look so good holding her?” It wasn’t exactly what he had meant to say, but Negan grinned wildly at him anyway.

“Well, damn, Rick. I had heard that chicks dig guys holding adorable babies. But I had no idea it would have that effect on you.” Negan was teasing him, and Rick blushed, but he couldn’t take it back now. How can Negan make him blush like this? It was starting to happen tot often for rick's liking.

“Well, that is my baby you are holding, and excuse me if I think you look good doing it.” Negan was still grinning at him. “I take it back. You look terrible.” Rick responded dryly, taking Judith from him. Negan leaned back laughing loudly, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

“Oh, Rick, you fucking flatter me.”

“Won’t happen again.” He teased back.

“I see you’ve got all the kiddos stuff unpacked. I’m sorry I missed the assembling party. That shit is te-di-ous.” Negan went through the fridge pulling things out to start cooking dinner. “You eat pork?”

“Yeah, I eat everything.” Rick immediately blushed again at hearing himself say it like that, kind of lewd and suggestive, and nothing at all to do with pork. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. He had thought a lot about Negan while he had been out, and the man was captivating to say the least, he couldn't deny that.

“Ho-ly shit. You dirty son of a bitch. And here I thought I picked up a charming, prudish, well-mannered, southern boy.”

“I’m all that, but I ain’t a prude, Negan.” To distract himself from where the conversation was going he set Judith in the highchair to feed her dinner while Negan cooked.

“Alright, deputy, whatever you say.”

 

They were eating roast pork loin, roasted new potatoes, and parsnips and carrots, and damn, Negan could cook. For the 100th time that day, Rick felt like he was in the twilight zone, a sort of out of body, out of his control experience. He also felt his luck wasn’t good enough to meet someone like this, someone who would just take him in and take care of him. He can’t even argue that that is what Negan was doing. He felt that he needed to explain himself, it was the least he could do.

“My wife,” Rick cleared his throat and started again. “My wife, Lori, she died during childbirth. It was a really rare complication they said. It destroyed us, destroyed me, and destroyed my son. He, um… my son, Carl, he was a real firecracker, short fuse, and emotional. People say he was like me, but I think he was more like Lori.”

Negan leaned across the narrow table and covered Rick’s shaking hand with his own, gripping firm, but loose enough for him to pull away if he needed to. He didn’t pull away.

“He didn’t deal with her death very well.” Rick shook his head, wiping his eyes. “Neither did I. He got reckless, started acting out. He and his friends would go out somewhere every night and drink, he would get in fights. Don’t even know how they got the booze, he was only 13. He slipped right through my fingers. I was so fucked up dealing with my own shit, I didn’t even notice. I… I was seeing her everywhere.” Rick was sobbing now, and Judith was quiet in her highchair, looking a little distressed. “I didn’t know what was real anymore. Some friends stepped in to help with Judith, and they tried to help with Carl. But he was stubborn.” 

Negan stood and pulled Rick up into a hug. The shorter man leaned into him, feeling for all the world completely natural, and cried into his chest. Negan just let him cry, rubbing his back soothingly, and humming to him quietly.

A few hiccups later, and Rick pulled away slightly. “I lost them both. Within a few months.”

“I’m sorry, Rick.” Rick nodded. “Thank you for sharing that with me, but you know you don’t owe me any explanation, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I wanted you to know though.” Judith fussed and cried, so he went to her and cuddled her close until she was quiet again. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks, but they were less than before, no longer sobbing.

“Rick, you are really something fucking else.” Negan sounded genuine and full of wonder and curiosity. He cupped Rick’s tear stained face in one hand and wiped the tears with a few swipes of his thumb. Neither of them said anything, Rick just licked his lips slowly and took a deep breath. “I’ve known you less than a day, and I can already say that I don’t enjoy seeing you cry. But fucking damn, if that red around your eyes don't make that blue pop.” Rick smiled sheepishly. “I’ll clean up. You go rest and take care of your girl.”

Rick took Judith upstairs, and in the 45 minutes that he was up there with her, Negan had already made the decision to offer for Rick to just stay here. He could worry about helping with the bills once he found a job. Despite hearing all the trauma and horrible things in Rick’s past, he himself was feeling the happiest he had been in a while. The thought of an empty house without all this kid stuff, and without Rick, made him inexplicably sad.

 

He was on the first-floor balcony leaning down on the railing, cold beer in one hand when Rick appeared beside him. Rick leaned on the railing as well, and Negan just watched his profile as he looked down onto the street. He looked like he was going to start talking a few times, but each time shook his head a little and closed his mouth.

“Her name was Lucille.” Negan drained the rest of his beer before continuing. “She died 6 years ago in December. Fucking cervical cancer, stage 4. She had wanted this place so bad, and had all these plans of filling it with kids.” He turned to the house and leaned back on the railing. “I wanted that too. But after the diagnosis, after she got really sick, she didn’t even last 3 months.” Rick glanced up to the bedroom window where his daughter was asleep. Thinking of how those rooms were intended for Negan and Lucille’s kids, he shivered despite the heat outside.

“I was about as fucked up in the head as you say you were. Maybe worse. I hurt people, I pushed them away. Hell, I fucking moved out of town. Didn’t want to live here, but too chicken shit to sell it. It was ours.”

Rick was closer to him now, their shoulders and toes touching. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring all that back by sharing all my shit.”

 “Don’t you fucking be sorry, Rick. I get why you left Atlanta. All those people staring at you, everywhere you go, the pity in their eyes. It was the same for me and it felt like it was getting worse everyday, so I left. I get you, Rick, which is why I want to offer for you to stay here. You can help pay the mortgage once you find your new gig. Plus, I like the kid”

Rick didn’t say anything, just stood up straight with one hand on his hip, one hand rubbing nervously over his lips, staring at the floor.

“I mean, you don’t have to. Shit, Rick. I like you, and I want you to stay. I want to know you, know what. Makes. You. Tick.” He emphasized the point by poking his own head with each word. “But maybe I read this the wrong way.” He shrugged.

When Negan looked up at Rick he noticed there were tears in his eyes again. Rick’s hand dropped to his other hip to reveal his bottom lip quivering with the effort of not breaking down again.

“Damn it. I already said I don’t like seeing you cry. Fucking come here.” Negan pulled him into his arms. Rick melted against him, and Negan thought that they actually fit really well together. He could feel the other man’s hot breath on his neck and his heart sped up. For a moment, Rick was his. “It’s been a really long day. The longest in damn while. You can think about it and let me know. You can stay as long as you want, but I want you to know I kind of like having you here.”

“Thank you,” Rick whispered, squeezing Negan a little tighter.

“One more question, blue eyes.” Rick grunted in response. “Can I kiss you? I really want to fucking kiss you.” Rick nodded and when their lips met, slow and careful, Negan couldn’t hold back the primal growl that escaped him. As far as first kisses go, it was short, and pretty innocent.

Rick pulled away, licking his lips. “I’m… I think I’m going to head to bed. Long day.”

“Yeah, long day.” Negan nodded and reluctantly let him pull away. “G'night, deputy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Me at work today trying to finish this chapter](http://www.celebquote.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/10-things-i-hate-about-you-quotes-19.jpg) 
> 
> Also, a disclaimer: I know NOTHING about babies, what they should be doing or eating at any age. I had to google.
> 
> Interspersed in the text, I put some Jeffery Dean Morgan gifs that were the inspiration for this chapter. *drooling*

Negan was normally a morning person, bright and annoyingly chipper even before his morning coffee. When a tiny sliver of sunlight practically burned through his eyelids, he groaned grumpily and flopped over onto his back. He got another blissful 10 minutes before he heard a cry. Judith was bawling her little heart out downstairs and if he listened carefully, he could hear Rick whispering to her, cooing softly, trying to get her to settle. When she eventually quieted, Negan assumed it was because Rick was feeding her now.

Rick. The honey tongued, southern stranger who let him kiss him last night. One sweet kiss. Negan still couldn’t believe it. He had only known Rick for a day, but he already knew that he would do anything for him. And wanted to do everything to him.

 [Negan reached down to grip himself,](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/d1/e0/afd1e0a7abfd4487353f72ef128dba24.gif) and fuck,he was hard as a rock. Thinking about Rick’s soft lips against his, his beard scratching his own, it was making him incredibly wet, precum was flowing freely. He rubbed his palm across the tip, using it to slick his fist. His breath hitched as tiny jolt went through him, and more oozed out. He threw back the sheet to stare down at himself, hand gliding easily.

 “Fucking shit,” he grunted, imagining that it was Rick’s hand on him, gripping him hard and rough, pulling the foreskin over the sensitive head. He was never this wet when he masturbated, and he laughed a bit as more slicked the way. Honestly, he should have been embarrassed about how fast he got off. Thinking about Rick in his bed had him finished in less than 5 damn minutes. Damn.

 He showered quickly and threw on a pair of [white sweatpants,](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2805c6ed9c2070cbd8c24d8727fe052a/tumblr_o98p5yzBxG1r8mefxo3_250.gif) knowing perfectly well that he was playing dirty by going downstairs shirtless. This particular pair that he had on sat low on his slim hips, so low that just an inch more would expose the base of his cock. Subtle wasn’t going to be the theme of the day today, he decided.

When Negan stepped down into the kitchen, Rick looked up at him and froze, spoon full of baby food halfway to Judith’s mouth. He tilted his head to the side and all he could do was blink rapidly and attempt to process what he was seeing. If Negan’s shit eating grin was anything to go by, this was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

“Good morning to you too, Rick!” He grabbed himself a cup of coffee, turning his back and allowing Rick to recover, just a little. He didn’t want to come on _too_ strong. Rick cleared his throat, and continued feeding Judith. He regretted giving her the last spoonful because now she was so happy to see Negan that she was babbling and spitting food everywhere, which made the man throw his head back, howling with laughter.

“Mornin’,” Rick said, still sounding slightly choked up but pretending to not be affected by the half-naked, 6 foot 3 man standing very, very close to him. He wiped the baby food off of his face and shirt with a damp cloth, and brought everything over to the sink. “I’m going to check out a few apartments today. I already have a few viewings scheduled, might as well go.” He shrugged as he scrubbed a dish clean.

“Well, shit. If you didn’t want to stay, you could have just fucking told me that last night.” _Before I fucking kissed you_. Negan was on the defensive now, arms crossed in front of him and kind of wishing he had worn a shirt. He had been bold to assume.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m just looking around. Didn’t say I wasn’t staying. I just wanna look. Plus, it’s an excuse for me to explore a little, get my bearings.” He glanced over to Negan with a smirk. “You certainly make a good argument for this place though, let me tell you.”

Negan snorted into his coffee, which only encouraged Rick. “I’m sure none of the other places will… measure up, so to speak.”

“Oh-ho- _ho_ , Rick, Rick, Rick, how _do_ you think it will measure up?” He stepped in close, letting Rick decide to close the space between them or not. A few quiet moments hung between them before Rick turned toward him, their fronts pressed together just enough for Rick to make an educated guess.

“I reckon they’ll come up short.” Rick looked him square in the eye, holding his gaze, and shifting closer with intent. Just as Negan was leaning down to kiss him, Judith started banging on her highchair, screaming happily. They were both smiling, so they just leaned their foreheads together as they giggled about the interruption.

Rick pulled away after a moment and started packing a bag for the day. “Fuck, Rick. You’re a god damned tease.” Rick picked the girl up from her highchair.

“Oh, I’m the tease?” He leveled an icy glare at Negan before looking him up and down, his focus lingering a little longer on the sizable bulge at the front of his sweatpants. The thin cotton wasn’t doing much to hide anything, and Rick smiled to himself. He went back to packing a bag and getting the stroller ready.

“Well, I could drive you there on my way to work?”

“No car seat.” Negan mentally smacked his forehead. He had forgotten a damn car seat. “It’s a gorgeous day, walking will be good. Don’t worry about us.”

“Something tells me I’m always going to worry about you, blue eyes.” That earned him a blush, but Rick wasn’t nearly as flustered about the nickname as yesterday. Negan sat on one of the tall stools at the counter, watching him pack. Once Judith was buckled in the stroller and tucked in safely, Rick walked right into his personal space. His legs fell open without a thought allowing them to be as close as possible while he was still sitting. He didn’t say anything but he couldn’t quite keep the look of surprise off his face, eyebrows arched high and eyes wide.

“Shut up, Negan.” And with that he got a quick kiss, dry and chaste and just like that Rick was leaving.

 

 

Rick didn’t actually have any apartment viewings. Well, he did, but he called to cancel them all this morning. He wanted to stay with Negan, he just needed the day to think and spend some alone time with Judith.

He walked south on King street with the vague notion that that was generally where things were in town. He stumbled across a large indoor market, but decided not to go in. The amount of people he saw in there made him nervous. It was odd for him to be out in public without his firearm, not that any of the innocent looking citizens milling around were going to warrant him using it. It was simply a comfort from his previous life. His Georgia license was revoked when he was fired from the department, and he didn’t know yet if he was going to get another in South Carolina.

The architecture and style of the houses were unique and Rick enjoyed studying at each one. They all had bright colored siding, large porches, and well-manicured gardens. Rick could only imagine the price some of these houses went for.

He continued walking until he came to a memorial park by the water, with southern live oaks that arched over the walkways. He settled in a grassy spot in the shade, a blanket spread out for them to lay on.  Judith giggled and played for a little while, but as soon as she had her milk, her eyelids began to droop, heavy with sleep.

He let her nap on the blanket next time him, and he laid on one side to people watch, yet another habit from his past life. Rick is pretty sure he just witnessed a wedding proposal over by the water, and he definitely watched a group of day drunk women stumble by, bachelorette party judging by the ridiculous sash and cheap plastic crown that one of them was wearing.

His phone chirped from inside his bag, and he reached carefully across Judith to grab it. The text was from Negan and it made him blush harder than he could ever remember, and he was thankful for being outside and not in a store or something. 

 

From: Negan

i jerked off this morning thinking about you, blue eyes

 

To: Negan

Glad you found the number I left you.

 

He tried to play it off cool, but his heart was racing, and he was actually felt lightheaded. His ears felt like they were going to burn off.

 

From Negan: barely lasted 5 minutes was rock fucking hard, baby, imagining it was you touching me

 

Rick shivered at that, and at being called baby. He had never been anyone’s “baby” before, but it was easy to picture being Negan’s. His reply surprised even him. He was normally a very conservative person when it came to the beginning of relationships, preferring to take it slow rather than go all in and hope for the best. Something about Negan pushed him out of his comfort zone.

 

To Negan: Wait until I actually get my hands on you.

 

From Negan: jesus, Rick. that a promise?

 

From Negan: ‘cause baby, I really want that to be a fuckin’ promise... please

 

To Negan: Well, if you come down looking like a snack again, you might not be getting my hands.

 

Rick was pretty proud of that one actually. And it was totally true. If Negan put himself on display again, Rick would have a hard time not getting on his knees to worship him with his mouth.

 

From Negan: you’re killing me, I’m hard as diamonds and about to go into a work meeting

 

To Negan: You asked for it. I’ll see you later tonight. I’ll be home around 4.

 

Rick stared at the screen after he hit send. Home. Home. He typed “home”. He glanced at Judith, who was still asleep, tiny fist to her mouth. Sure, it could have just been habit, everyone says that. People say home all the time when they really mean the place where they currently reside. He was overthinking it. Also, he wondered when he got so bold? Negan was abrasive and vulgar, so he figured it was just bringing that out in him.

 

Negan was sitting in a damn budget meeting, destroying a pen cap with his teeth, and desperately trying not to lose his mind. There was a massive clock on one wall of the conference room and the minute hand was definitely taunting him. Rick said he would be home by 4, it was now 4:29 and the thought of Rick sitting there waiting for him, well, he didn’t know how to think about it. Part of him felt bad that Rick would be waiting, but another part of him felt a little rush at the control over Rick. He  imagined the blue-eyed man naked, kneeling on the floor, waiting patiently for his arrival, like a good boy. Fuck, wasn’t that a pretty picture?

“Boss?” Simon had stopped talking and stood at the end of the long table with his hands on the edge of it looking mildly annoyed, but damn smart enough to not say anything. “What do you think about the progress?”

“I real fucking sorry, I can assure you that my mind was definitely _not_ in this fucking room. So you are going to have to give me a recap. Come on, in 30 seconds, please.” Negan sat forward, attentive now but still chewing the pen cap impatiently. If his attention would get this shit done sooner, then he will pay the most attention ever to this meeting. 

“I was saying that the Rainbow Row house is scheduled for re-flooring tomorrow, ground floor only, and refinishing the rest. And a fresh coat of the ugliest shade of yellow will go on in a few days. We hit a couple snags with the historical society with the property on East Battery, but that’s cleared up so reno should start early next week starting with the roof, and east siding.” Simon paused and looked to Dwight for additions.

“And we were able to shuffle all the reservations booked for Morris street to other properties for the next 6 weeks.” He added helpfully.

“Fucking fantastic progress, Simon. I knew I could trust you with this. D, push the bookings back even further if you can. If I decide not to stay in town, then we can find people to rent it pretty easily.” Dwight nodded but had a funny look on his face, like he knew it had something to do with the new guy from yesterday and all the baby shit he picked up.

Negan clapped loudly and most people in the room jumped a little. “So if we are done here, I’m leaving boys. And ladies,” he tipped his imaginary hat toward Arat and Laura.

"I guess that's it.” Simon admitted. Negan was out the door and on his way home before anyone else could speak up.

 

 

As soon as he was through his front door, his anxiety and worry about leaving work late disappeared.

“Rick?” Negan called out when he didn’t see him in the living room or kitchen.

“Shut the hell up, Negan.” A harsh whisper came down from the second-floor landing where it was open to the entry way. “She’s sleeping.” Rick crept down the stairs quietly, as quiet as an old house would allow, and when he turned the corner at the bottom Negan was right there, steadying him with firm hands on his hips. They were as close together as they were this morning, with significantly more layers of clothing in between them, but Rick could still feel Negan’s hard length against his thigh.

 “Evening, deputy.” Negan pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Sorry I got home so late. You hungry, baby?” And shit, Rick really had no business looking like that, blue eyes dark with arousal, biting his bottom lip, looking innocent as ever but like the worst of sins at same damn time. Rick just shook his head shyly.

“Well, I’m fucking starving.” Negan had a half of a second to watch confusion take over Rick’s features before he descended on him, fiercely claiming his mouth. Rick clutched at his back in a desperate scramble to gain his balance as Negan backed him against the wall. It was rough and passionate, and the way Negan’s tongue was moving against his own was making him a dizzy. 

With a sudden rush of emotion, Rick’s breath hitched and he let out a dry sob when Negan cradled his face in his hands and paused to kiss the corner of his mouth gently. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, hot breathe shared between them. Rick couldn’t remember a time that he felt like this when kissing someone. He never felt like he was completely cared for and treated so gently, like he was precious. That was how he felt with Negan, and he was going to cling to this feeling for as long as he could.

On the way up to Negan’s bedroom, Rick grabbed the baby monitor and carefully shut the door to Judith’s room so they wouldn’t wake her.

Negan was already stripping naked by the time Rick closed the bedroom door and leaned back against it. Smiling, he watched him undress, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, but more distracted by Negan kicking off his boxers. And he looked damn good. Narrow hips, broad shoulders, toned chest and abs with the perfect amount of hair that led down to the most perfect dick he had seen outside of porn. It was thick, longer than his own, and definitely too big to fit in his mouth like he so lewdly promised Negan earlier. It was fully erect but hung heavily, foreskin still pulled over the head where Rick could see a clear drop welling up.

Negan caught him staring and he grinned massively causing Rick to blush deeply. “You like what you see, Rick?” he stalked toward him with large strides, cock swinging with each step. He was boxed in against the door and Rick struggled to get his shirt off in such a tight space. The moment his undershirt was off, Negan attacked his mouth again in a bruising, wet kiss.

Rick’s hands clutched at Negan’s back, nails biting into his skin leaving little red marks. It only encouraged the man to kiss him harder, to nip playfully at his lips, and licking them after. The kissing got heavier and heavier until Rick got brave enough to close his fingers around Negan’s dick and stroke him slow and firm.

The man shuddered and moaned loudly, bending to bury his face in Rick’s neck. “Fuck baby, I’m so fucking turned on right now.”

“Me too.” With his free hand, he worked his own button and fly down and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear as he continued to stroke Negan.

“What do you think, deputy? Do I look like a snack to you?” He teased. He was cocky about it, but Rick was more than willing to humor him.

“Negan, you look like a damn four course meal.” Rick felt him smile against his neck, and then he felt teeth. He gasped at the sharp pinch, which is all the warning he got before Negan sucked the abused skin into his mouth, bringing blood to the surface. _That is going to be a gorgeous mark on him._

“You wantin’ a taste then?” Negan lifted Rick’s chin with a finger so he could look into his eyes. Rick licked his lips and nodded.

["Come 'ere, baby."](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjU1sn2wdXeAhVEs6wKHcRrByIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F864409722198705167%2F&psig=AOvVaw25syxRLGtRHy7Dgqmu6W7N&ust=1542340949930497) Negan pulled away from him to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard, thighs spread wide. Rick kicked off his jeans and crawled into bed between his legs, now feeling nervous that this was actually happening. Negan sensed this and spoke to Rick in a low, comforting voice. “Go slow, do as much or as little as you want to, I’ll love it no matter what. Have you done this before, babe?”

Rick settled back on his heels, tracing his fingertips up and down the inside of Negan’s thighs. He thought back to the one time him and Shane had acted on their attraction, both terribly drunk and fumbling, and having no fucking clue what to do. That was when they were 16, before he even started dating Lori. He didn’t think that that is what Negan really meant when he asked, so he shook his head no.

“Well, you don’t have to, I’m sure we can--”

“I want to, Negan. I just might not be good at it.” 

“Fuck, blue eyes. I’m 80% there anyway just looking at you. Trust me, it will be good.” He gave a sultry wink, and that set Rick into motion. He lowered his head to lap at the bead of precum at the tip. He moved his tongue around his mouth, thinking that he very much liked the salty taste of him. 

Negan ran his fingers through Rick’s hair, not pushing him down, just holding him steady. He grippedthe curls tightly as Rick took more and more of him in his mouth. It was a valiant effort for a first try, and Negan didn’t care that he could barely fit a few inches in his mouth because he was already close to coming. He pulled gently on Rick’s hair to pull him away, taking a moment to appreciate his lips, swollen and wet with spit. 

“You must be a god damn dream, Rick. Because I sure as fucking hell didn’t do shit to deserve you.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Negan.” Rick challenged. God damn, he fucking loved how Rick could switch from being as shy as a devout nun to a dirty talking bottom in 3 seconds flat.

With a growl, Negan pulled Rick up into his lap by his hair to kiss him deeply. He reached his other hand down to rub a finger across his hole and froze at the wetness he discovered there.

 “Rick, you fucking little slut.” He mumbled against his lips. Rick nodded, eyes looking dazed and faraway even while they were staring right into his own. “Did you do this for me, baby? Got yourself all slicked up and loose. Shit, you feel amazing.” He gripped Rick’s ass hard enough to leave little bruises as he pressed two fingers into him. He groaned and let his head fall back and hit the wall. His fingers met no resistance. Negan didn’t think he could get any harder, Rick was going to kill him. _I’ll fucking die right here in this bed, fuck_. 

“S-saw you this morning and knew you’d be big. Wanted to be ready for you, aahh, fuck, Negan,” Rick's hips stuttered forward in a weak attempt to fuck himself on Negan’s fingers.

“Impatient. But sexy. How many fingers did you fuck yourself with?” Negan was practically purring in his ear. Rick shivered as he added a third with a little twist, not really able to answer in words but was stringing together a litany of moans mashed together with Negan’s name. “I can’t believe you did this, you surprised me, deputy. But next time, I’m taking my fucking time working you open. This ass is _mine_.” Negan growled.

“Yours.” Rick was panting desperately now.

“You want me to fuck you, baby? I’m going to fill you up so nicely.” Nodding furiously, Rick practically begged him to do it. “All you gotta do is sit this tight little ass on my dick and ride me however you damn please. We’ll go slow. Rick? You gotta say something, ok? Tell me you’re ok.”

Rick made eye contact with him, eyes looking a little clearer than a few minutes ago. “Yeah, I’m good, Negan. I promise.” He nodded eagerly, biting his lip.

“Good fucking thing, babe. Jump on.” Negan helped by lining his cock up with Rick’s stretched hole, and very slowly he started to relax and sink down.

“Oh, shit.” Rick was trembling, legs barely able to hold his weight. His fingers were locked together behind Negan’s neck just to keep him upright as he worked himself all the way down until his ass was sitting right in Negan’s lap.

Slowly, Rick sat up a little and slid back down. A slow, wet, fucking torture, but damn if it wasn’t the best he has felt in a long damn time. “Je-sus, Rick. You take dick like a fucking champ, are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Negan didn’t get an answer so he carried on kissing and biting the toned chest bouncing in front of him, paying particular attention to his nipples. He laved his tongue over one after nipping and sucking on it rather hard. _Note to self, Rick’s nipples are extremely fucking sensitive_. He exploited that new little tidbit, and his mouth didn't stop worshiping until Rick was out of his mind. 

He was a babbling, moaning mess. He was so far gone that he was no longer fucking himself on Negan’s dick anymore, just simply perched above him in the perfect position for Negan to fuck him with abandon, which is what he did. He held onto Rick’s hips tightly as he fucked up into him.

“I’m close, Negan. Please,” he whined, fingers digging into the back of his neck, scratching frantically at his scalp. “Please.”

“Yeah, I want you to come. I want you to make a mess of me,” Negan purred in his ear. “Come on baby, come on my dick.”

“Oh fuck,” Rick collapsed in toward Negan, face buried in his neck, and every muscle in his body strung tight as he shook through the most intense orgasm he can remember. Negan fucked him through the waves of pleasure, barely able to fathom how tight his dick was being squeezed. He was done in a few sharp thrusts, biting Rick’s shoulder so he wouldn’t shout.

After he pulled out, he somehow maneuvered them both to lay down, throwing the sheet up over them. Rick cuddled close to his chest looking content as hell, with smile on his face, and his pointer finger tracing slow circles around Negan’s nipple.

“We’re gonna to stay.” Rick rasped out after a few quiet minutes.

Negan paused his rubbing up and down Rick’s spine. “That isn’t really shit that you decide right after sex. People say all sorts of things during sex that they don’t fucking mean.”

“Well, I fucking mean it.” He was a little defensive, face looking very serious and his tone matched too. “I decided last night. Didn’t actually even have apartment viewings today, I cancelled them all.”

Negan craned his neck to look at Rick’s face. “No shit?” Rick nodded. “Good, well, the offer still stands, obviously.”

 “Thank you, Negan.” He snuggled in again. 

“No problem, baby. You may not have noticed yet, but I like taking care of you.” He could see Rick flush all the way to his shoulders. “I like you.”

Before Rick could say anything, Judith’s tiny voice howled through the baby monitor on the bedside table. Negan laughed heartily at this, and headed for the bathroom for a quick clean up, promising he would go down to get her. “At least she waited until we were done. Smart girl knows her daddy needs to be taken care of.” He came out of the bathroom in those damn white sweatpants, kissed his lover on the forehead, and left the room to calm the girl and see what she needed.

Rick stared at the ceiling fan trying to wrap his head around how amazing he felt, and how happy he was to hear Negan whispering sweetly to Judith over the baby monitor. For the first time in months, he knew that he was going to be ok.

 


	3. Meeting the family

As soon as they exited the terminal, Rick caught sight of his friends in the passenger pick up lane. He waved at them and Carol waved back, a huge smile on her face. Daryl stalked toward them like he was on a hunt, and Negan, his newest prey. Rick rolled his eyes as Daryl circled Negan, watching every shift of his muscles under the scrutiny. Negan just stood straight with his shoulders shrugged up, hands in his pockets, and eyebrows raised. Rick had warned him Daryl would be like this, protective of Rick and very suspicious of any new person.

 

“This the guy?” Daryl spoke with a gruff voice with a backwoods sort of twang. Negan smiled to himself as the man peered at him, judging him from behind a curtain of shaggy hair.

 

“Daryl leave him alone.” She smacked the back of his head as she passed him to pull Rick into a big hug. “Missed you. And look at this beautiful girl. Jesus, she’s grown so much. Hi, baby girl!” Carol smiled and made goofy faces as her.

 

“Yeah, she is. And she is super smart. Already knows how to manipulate us.” Rick grinned at Negan, who smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Lil’ asskicker knows what she wants, doesn’t she?” Daryl sneaks in and gives Rick a quick hug and as he pulls away, takes the little girl into his own arms. She squeals happily grabbing at his hair as he talks to her.

 

“Negan this is Carol, the incredible women responsible for keeping me together. She is an angel for keeping me straight when I wanted to quit.” She smiled shyly. “And that’s Daryl, if you couldn’t tell.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. It’s really nice to meet you, Carol,” Negan smiled warmly at her as they shook hands. She surprised him by pulling him in close.

 

“I can already tell you mean a lot to my Rick and his girl. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and pulled away, winking at him before turning to Daryl and Judith.

 

Rick stepped in close to Negan, tucking his head under his chin. “They mean well, I promise. If they didn’t like you, they wouldn’t talk to you.”

 

“I’m gonna be honest, I was expecting the whole ‘If you break his heart, I’ll break your face’ lecture.” He nuzzled into Rick’s curls and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. You still get that from Maggie.” Rick smiled and craned his neck to kiss Negan’s lips. “Thanks for coming with me.”

 

“I’m honored that you wanted me along for the visit.” Negan deepened the kiss, ignoring all the passersby and focusing his full attention toward licking into Rick’s mouth.

 

“Come on you two! Glenn and Maggie’ll be waitin’ on us.” Carol called as she was loading Judith into the car seat.

 

When they arrived, Rick was bombarded with an arm full of Maggie as she threw herself at him and squeezed him so tight that he was short of breath. Glenn hugged him with a little more self-control, but still looked incredibly happy to see him. They all gathered in the kitchen around a granite island loaded with food and drinks, catching up about what had happened for the last six months. Rick noticed that Negan and Maggie were no longer in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and prepared Judith a little snack plate.

 

Maggie came back to the group a few minutes later with a smug look on her face. She winked at Rick and popped a cracker in her mouth, joining Glenn at the counter.

 

Negan came up behind Rick and pulled him gently against him. “Terrifying woman that one. Good thing I was planning on treating you right anyway.” He kissed him behind his ear and reached around him for a slice of cheese.

 

Rick subtly shifted his ass against Negan’s crotch. “You better.”

 

“I'll treat you right, right now, baby. Let me steal you away for a minute.” Negan hummed in Rick’s ear, loving the way it made the tiny hairs on Rick’s neck and arms stand on end.

 

The doorbell rang, jolting them apart. Rick at least looked ashamed enough for the both of them, but their friends just smiled, seemingly unbothered by their public display of affection even if it was borderline pornographic. Glenn was greeting a bunch of people at the door and they slowly filtered into the kitchen space, one at a time.

 

Rick introduced Negan to Tara, Rosita, Sasha, and Abraham. The noise level kicked up in the kitchen as everyone talked loudly to each other, laughing, eating, and drinking. Rick’s heart felt fit to burst for having so many good friends. These people pulled him from the deepest and darkest depression, caring for Judith and his home when Rick couldn’t handle doing it himself.

 

Jesus and Aaron arrived next. Immediately, Aaron and Negan got along great, both being in the carpentry and renovation business and having loads to talk about. Negan offered him a tour of his current projects in Charleston and mentioned that if he ever needed work, that he would find it with him. Carol offered to take a sleepy Judith up to the spare bedroom for her nap in the portable crib. Rick agreed and was grateful for the free moment and escaped to the bathroom.

 

He was just washing his hands when he heard the door open and close behind him. The lock slid smoothly into place. In the mirror, he saw Negan put a finger to his lips to say to be quiet. He fit himself along Rick’s back, pushing his hard on against his lover’s ass.

 

“Been waitin’ to get you alone all day. I want to fuck you, quick and fucking flithy, while all your friends are out there having a nice holiday party. Feel how hard I am for you, babe? Fuck.” Negan ground into him even harder, making Rick arch back while leaning forward on the sink with both hands.

 

“Negan,” Rick whined, rocking his hips back into him. Negan reached around him to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. He teased him with just a few wet strokes of his dick but then immediately left him hanging in favor of slicking up his dick with spit and rubbing it over Rick’s hole, teasing him with just a gentle push of the tip until he begged for it. It didn’t take long for Rick to beg. “Please, please, please.”

 

Negan pushed into Rick, his cock buried deep inside of him and his face pressed into his neck. “Fuck, babe. You feel so good.” Negan fucked him slow and steady. One arm wrapped low around his hips, his hand firmly gripping Rick’s cock. He loved that the tip already wet with precum. The other hand came up to loosely grab Rick’s neck to encourage him to watch himself get fucked in the mirror.

 

“I wish I could just go town on you right now, but I’ve got to keep this somewhat quiet. Fuckin’ sexy though, the thought of getting caught with my dick in your ass at anytime.”

 

Rick nodded, locking eyes with Negan in the mirror.

 

Negan groaned low and bit sharply at Rick’s shoulder. “Not actually going to last that long.” He paused his stroking Rick to pull the boxers back up over the head. “Can’t have you making a mess of their bathroom. Come for me, sexy. Come on, make a mess in your underwear.”

 

“I’m comin’, Negan. Please, I want you to come in me.” Rick whispered, silently shaking with his orgasm, panting hard enough to fog the mirror. Negan came with a few quiet grunts, a blossoming bruise bitten into Rick’s shoulder from stifling his moans.

 

“Mmmm, love you, babe.” Negan reassured him as he pulled out slowly, not wanting any to drip out onto the floor. “I’ll see you out there.” Rick nodded, and his lover slipped out of the bathroom quietly. He needed to clean up a bit before he joined his friends again. When he did finally, he got several smirks that said ‘I know what you were up to’, no one said anything to him though. They knew he was happy and well cared for.


End file.
